


Seeing

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Post-X1, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-10
Updated: 2003-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby was not blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> Another request, another challenge for me - Bobby/Logan for huntertp3.

Bobby was not blind.

Therefore he had of course noticed that Marie was wearing the tag Logan had given her when she slept. He didn't like it -- but what was he supposed to do, rip them off and get into a huge fight?

Logan was not there, after all.

But then he came back, and Bobby had to see Marie practically running to greet him. He followed and watched his untouchable girlfriend hug the man Bobby had spent a lot of time trying not to think of.

When he watched closely, he could almost see what Marie saw in Logan.


End file.
